


Cause and Effect

by SaintMaryJane (pryze)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, F/M, Festivals, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pryze/pseuds/SaintMaryJane
Summary: Rick is roped into escorting Summer to an EDM festival... Instead of doing his job, he finds reader. They have an adventure of their own with the help of a little mind altering substance... but the drug doesn't seem to be wearing off for our reader and now Rick has to figure out how to stop the perma-trip.





	1. The setup

**Author's Note:**

> First story in this fandom.  
> Inspired By the age gap and had to write my own.  
> Rick is slightly OCC, but only for now and because of drugs. Lol. I know very little about this fandom, I just happened to come across one on tumblr and was hooked, so excuse any cannon errors.

"Absolutely not…."

 

"But Mooommmmm," Summer whined dropping her fork to her plate, "Everybody's gonna be there! This is the biggest thing that's happened here in, like, ever…."

 

"I let you kids get away with a lot, but I'm drawing the line at letting you go to an EDM fest alone." Beth answered as if it should have been common sense, "it's honestly not that I don't trust you," she continued "I just don't trust the people that go to those things… mainly the predators that would take advantage of a 17 year old girl." 

 

Summer huffed, "I won't BE alone. I'll be with my friends…" 

 

Beth rolled her eyes, "Yes, who are also teenaged girls."

 

"Mom! I thought you'd be cool about this! You let grandpa take Morty, literally, around the universe, but I ask go to a music festival in town and get shut down! What the actual fu-"

 

"Summer!" Jerry interjected before she could finish, "We said said no!" 

 

"Wait…" Beth stopped them before the argument went further, "you can go…"

 

"Wait, What!?" and a "OMG YES" came from Jerry and Summer at the same time.

 

"...if…" Beth continued, "Grampa goes with you…"

 

"What!? No!" Jerry and Summer objected at the same time.

 

"She might as well go alone!" from Jerry

 

"I can't be seen there with my GRAMPA" from Summer. 

 

Beth rolled her eyes, "It'll be fine,right Dad?"

 

At that point all eyes turned to Rick, who up until that point, has been completely oblivious to the conversation, "Wait-what-What did I do now?" Rick said removing the fork from his mouth, "whatever it was, I was shi- I was drunk..."

 

Jerry rolled his eyes, "THIS is who you're putting in charge of our daughter?"

 

Beth sighed, "Dad, would you be willing to escort summer to her giant rave," she turned to Summer, "because we both know that's basically what those things are," and then back to Rick, "just to keep and eye on her and make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble…"

 

"Ugh, Mom, I can take care of myself…" summer crossed her arms pouting in her seat.

 

"This is the deal, if you wanna go…" Beth replied. 

 

"Well, Dad?" 

 

Rick looked around at all the eyes on him and ultimately his decision was based on the fact that it would piss Jerry off. He shrugged, "Sure, why not."

 

Summer just sighed and left the table.

 

"I just want to put out there that I think this is a terrible idea…" Jerry said hanging his head in his hands. 

 

It was Beth's turn to roll her eyes, "It'll be fine Jerry. Sumer was right, he takes Morty on crazy adventures and everything turns out okay, why shouldn't this?" She dismissed his worry with a wave of the hand.

 

Rick grabbed his plate and stood, bored listening to the conversation about him, as if he weren't right there, "When is t-the fest- when it this thing?" 

 

"Next month, the 17th." Beth answered.

 

Jerry groaned again, but was ignored. 

 

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

 

Next month… the 17th….

 

"I can't believe I had to come here with my grampa…." Sumer groaned as they entered through the gates.

 

Rick glanced at her and rolled his eyes, "Y-you hooonestly think I'm gonna hover over you like some mother h-he-fucking-hen? I don't plan on- I don't intend to even remember this weekend… babysitting my p-p-petulant granddaughter was not part of the plan. We're g-gonna find your fucking friends then, I'm ooooutie…" Rick said, hoisting his bag of 'supplies' over his shoulder. 

 

Summer blinked and almost smacked herself at her own stupidity. Of course, grampa Rick would be the cool one about all this…


	2. Dance

I don't get out much...Which is why when I do let loose, it's kind of a spectacle. 

We had arrived the previous evening, as most campers did, and the party started before we even had a tent set up.

As soon as I had woke that morning, the music thrumming through my ears, all I wanted to do was stay moving. I'm sure the fact that after a long "wake & bake" session, I proceeded to start throwing back shots like candy, had something with my excellent mood. 

I dance so much…. I dance as I walk, I dance I wait in line for the bathroom, I dance while I sit.

At one point I wander off from the rest of my group, but I don't care. I'll make new friends, find new groups…. I've danced with so many people, and the festival hasn't even really started yet. I feed off the energy of the people around me. I can feel it, pulsing with the bass of the music. I move along it, and through it. I let it carry me… 

I lose a shoe somewhere along the way, which means I'm going barefoot till I can grab a spare pair of dollar flip flops from my tent. The illusion that my hair was going to be anything but a frizzy mess, thanks to the summer humidity, had been shattered as soon as I woke up that morning. My shorts and tank top are stained with cranberry juice and I'm sure mud covers my ass. 

I'm a mess and I love it. I need this.

It's about 15 minutes before the next set and most of the crowd is moving towards the main stage in droves. I opt to take advantage of the short line at one of the food vendors to grab myself a snack before consuming anymore mind altering substances. 

I close my eyes and continue to sway as I stand there. I breathe in the smells around me, food, dirt, marijuana, cigarettes, sweat, piss, beer… everything you'd expect.

I suddenly, literally, feel someone behind me in line. They're like a magnet. My entire being tells me to move closer to them, to feel them. I don't even open my eyes. I don't care, in my inebriated state, all I know is that I need to be closer to them. I sway to the music and I feel my ass brush against the taller body, definitely male, and my breath hitches. It's electric, and that's the only way I can visualise it. It shakes me entirely. 

"Consent w-works both ways, y-ya know?" The gravelly voice in my ear rips me from my trance and I stop. It was like a balloon popped and my soul came crashing down to earth, back to my body, and unfortunately, reality. 

I turn quickly, still not looking at the man in the eye. Holy shit, he is so right. I cover my face in embarrassment, the blush running from head to toe, "I am so so sorry. I wasn't- I didn't-" I honestly can't even verbalize an explanation, "I lost myself…" I finally say.

The man chuckles and pulls my hand away from my face. My heart skips as soon as he touches me and the electricity is back. I finally meet his eyes and am honestly a little shocked to see he is, at least, old enough to be my father. It doesn't make him any less handsome.  His eyes are the most striking thing about him, they hold so much weight, you can see the intelligence, he is so… weird, even for an EDM festival… right down to the lab coat and loafers. 

"Damn, babe," he starts, with a Cheshire like grin on his face, "I r-really didn't mean to kill your buzz." He studies me for a moment and all I can think about is how he's still grasping my hand in his. I have to remind myself to breathe. What the actual fuck? Who is this guy? Whhhyyyyy is he having this effect on me? He says something, I just can't hear it over the thrum of my own heart in my ears. I briefly wonder if he can hear it too...

He cocks his head to the side, "Helllooooo? Drunk girl?" He lets go of my hand to wave his in front of my face. 

"W-what?" I ask shaking my head, finally coming out of my second trance of the day. 

"I-I offered to buy you a taco to make- to make up for being an asshole." He grumbles, annoyed he has to repeat himself. 

"A taco?" I blink.

He rolls his eyes, "Damn baby, you- you're a million fucking miles away, aren't cha'?" He points to the front of the line we're standing in, "You were getting food, right?"

"Oh… OH, right, food!"  _ That feels like hours ago... _ I finally remember who I am and what I was doing, "You don't have to do that. I was kind of being the asshole…" I laugh nervously, "I should have been paying attention."

" I didn't reeeaaaalllyyyy care…. Anyone who likes vagina could appreciate a f-fine ass like yours backing up on them." He replies crudely.

I blush at his offhanded compliment. What the hell is wrong with me? I feel like an oversexed teenager all over again. Everything in me is telling me that I need to be close to this guy, to touch him again. 

I pull a $50 from my bra, "l'll get the tacos, you can help me eat them…" he eyes me for a moment, as if trying to decide if I have any ulterior motives. Of course I do, but I'm sure he does as well. 

He smiles, "Sure dollface, I'll eat your taco." Oh. My. God.  _ Innuendo… _ I groan inwardly. I'm sure by now I'm completely flushed, "I'm Rick, by the way," he continues. 

"Y/n" I manage to squeak out

He chuckles, "yeah, I figured."

I have no idea what he means by that...

After getting us 20 tacos and finding a spot to eat, we don't really chat anymore. As soon as the food hits my tongue I honestly can't think of anything more than stuffing my face. It has been almost 18 hours since my last real meal, the simple street tacos are a little piece of heaven. 

"Damn babe, I'm honestly impressed" he says, apparently referring to the way I've eaten 5 tacos in 4 minutes. 

"Sorry." I mumble with my mouth still full. I swallow my bite and Rick hands me a beer he pulls from his backpack. My eyes light up, "Holy crap! Thanks!"

"You got the food doll, it's the least I could do." He says leaning back in his chair, taking a long swig from his own beer. 

I eagerly gulp down about half the beer, which is freezing cold, and let out a loud belch. I blush at my own lack of manners, "excuse me."

Rick laughs, "A woman after my own heart!"

I laugh with him, the beer mixing with the residual high from earlier, triggering my light mood again. I don't want him to leave me yet. 

"So, um,  are you, here with anyone?" I stammer over my words trying to figure out the best way to ask this guy if he wants to hang out with me. 

He shrugs, "I'm supposed to chaperoning my grandaughter."

"Oh!" I look around, "uh… shouldn't you, like, be on that or something?" I laugh the question.

He shakes his head, "She's fine, let's not talk about her…" he leans forward, " let's talk about you, and why you're out here all alone…" he says with a predatory glint in his eye. 

It's my turn to shrug, "My friends can't hang." I say simply. In reality, I just got lost and figured I'd see them eventually. 

"Oh really, so you're, like, some hard core raver girl or some shit?" He presses.

I shake my head and laugh, "No, nothing like that, I just like to have a good time, when I actually get the chance to have a good time."

He nods, "I get that…" he chugs the rest of his beer and slams the can on the table, "Welllllll, I wanna get moving…" he glances around then makes a move to stand up, and I panic. 

Wait, what? That's it? Where is he going? I grab his arm to keep him from moving and he looks down at it, and then at me, raising a brow with question. 

" just… I thought maybe we could hang out for a bit? I mean, you seem fun." I answer. 

He studies me for a moment and I can practically smell the gears turning in his head. He chuckles and it reverberates through me hitting every one of my most sensitive areas. 

"That's cool. Of course, doll." He grasps my hand in his and pulls me up my seat "I gotta take a leak, then we can have some real fun."

I don't know what it means, but I can't wait to find out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No slow burn here people...  
> Straight on to the smut....  
> Let's be honest, that's really you're here. Lol.

I chug down the fresh beer Rick had handed me before he went to the porta potties and toss the can in the recycling. I'm opting to stay away from the bathrooms until I can find a pair of shoes, not that what was on the ground was any better. I feel the buzz from the alcohol hit me and hum happily. 

As before, I feel Rick before I see him, as he walks up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn to him and smiled, "all set?" He had changed while in the bathroom, forgoing his lab coat and blue shirt for a basic tee with some kind of language I couldn't even begin to guess. He was also now barefoot, but his slacks remained. 

I giggle, "you slightly look more comfortable…"

He doesn't answer, he only looks at me and purses his lips. I am confused about his sudden change in demeanor "How wild are we getting darlin?" He seems hesitant. 

I blink, "What do you mean?"

He rolls his eyes and pulls a vial from inside his pocket. It shimmers in the light with vibrant blues and pinks, "I meeeaaaannn, are you really willing to put your trust in some old dude you just met at a music festival by snorting a completely alien substance and tripping balls with him?"

It was the most collected and eloquent I'd heard him the entire time. He practiced that in the bathroom, I'm sure. I think for a moment as he holds the vial in front of my face. My heart's racing. Am I really THAT stupid? He's absolutely right… I bite my lip and meet his eyes. 

He smirks back at me, "Here, I'll go first" he unscrews the top of the vial that has a tiny spoon attached and takes a huge bump up his nose. He replaces the cap and shoves it in my direction, "time to decide if you- if you're hoping on this train with me, princess…."

I take the vial from his hand and I honestly feel guilty for how easy of a decision it is for me. I feel like I should have a better sense of self preservation, but he somehow already has me hooked and I haven't even taken anything from him yet. 

I unscrew the cap and admire how the dust shimmers on the end of the spoon, "That's right baby… just like that." The way he says it, like a lover urging me on, makes me tingle in just the right places. Without any further hesitation, I snort the foreign powder. 

It literally blows my mind. 

The sudden rush of everything around me is too much. I feel everything, I see the sounds and hear colors. The feeling of the crowd,  the emotions, the hum of everything I had felt before the drug, had been intensified tenfold. I Can't handle it, the pressure from all sides. It makes me claustrophobic. 

Suddenly through the madness, Rick's voice breaches, and his hands on my shoulders bring me back to myself. I am crouched, in the same spot I had been when I took the dust and Rick is kneeling in front of me "Fucking shit (y/n). Are you okay!? It hits everyone different but I've never seen anything that intense that fast, I'm a little jealous." 

I look at his face and nod. I can't form coherent speech at the moment, I'm too focused on breathing and not throwing up. Ricks hands on my shoulders start moving, "C'mon baby girl… are you with me?"

I lick my dry lips, the drug still coursing through me, but it seems to be leveling out. Rick helps. He's like a rock keeping me steady in the sea of… well…. Everything else. His hands gently caressing my shoulders is easy to focus on. His hands on my bare skin sends ripples through me… its creating a whole new crisis for me, trying not to jump this dudes bones right here and now. 

He chuckles as if he knows what I'm thinking, "Oh dollface, there'll be time for that later, I promise." I moan and I know he hears it cause his smile grows wider, "Come on. Let's ride this shit out together, baby." His hands trail down my arms and he takes my hands, hauling me to my feet. 

I wobble a little and he steadies me, "You good?"

Am I? "Rick, I can feel…. Everything…" I reply a little breathless.

"I kn-I know baby, just focus on me. I'll make- I'll take care of you." Keeping hold of my hand, he turns and moves us through the throng of people. 

I cling to him and kept my eyes glued to his back, afraid to look at any of the faces around me. As I bump against the people in the dense crowd, I can taste the energy... the drug fueled dancing, the sex, the lack of inhibitions. It feels like I'm somehow aware of the thoughts and intentions of every person in the festival at once… all except for one. The man currently dragging me God knows where, to do God knows what. He glances back at me, smiling that Cheshire grin again. I can only smile back. He is so solid. I don't think an earthquake could  rip my hand from his right now. He is the only thing keeping me in my body.

We finally get to a parting in the crowd and I notice we are in the "lounge" area of the festival. There is a bohemian looking tent for hookahs, a "misting" station, a big tent of just pillows and couches and beyond all that, a large grassy field with a pond, where I can see people in the water, contrary to signs posted warning of the dangers.

I suddenly realize how hot I am and decide to head towards the misting tent to cool off. Rick's hand in mine stops me, "Where are you going?"

I point to my destination and tug him along with me. Now that the drug seems to have leveled off and I was out of the crowd, I'm coherent enough to make small decisions. 

"Oh fuck yeah." He groans and lets me pull him along. 

There is surprisingly few people in there with us, contrary to how hot it is. I let the cool mist wash over me and I reach up to take my hair down… at the very least, I can get a little of the dirt and grime off me. I turn to look at Rick and he's staring at me like I'm a piece of meat. It's intense and sends shivers down my spine. I close the small distance between us and press myself to his chest, revealing in the contrast of his body heat to the cool mist. 

His long, powerful  fingers dig into my hips and I rub my hands up his chest, which his wet t-shirt is now clinging to.  I can feel the lean muscles underneath bunching under my palms. When I look at his face, his head is thrown back and his eyes are half lidded. His long neck is exposed to me and a drop of water trails down his exposed flesh. I don't hesitate to gently lap it off with my tongue. 

He snaps back to attention grabbing me and pushing me back at almost arms distance, "Shit like that is gonna get you in trouble, princess" 

I giggle and reply without thinking "I want trouble…"

He chuckles, "You have no idea what you're asking for sweetheart."

"So, show me?" I reply simply.

"Oh, baby… you bet your fine ass I'm gonna show you, but right now…" his hands leave my arms and make their way over my shoulders, up my neck, to tangle themselves in the hair at the base of my scalp. He pulls gently and my head falls back, just like his had been a moment ago. His lips move to my ear, "is it so bad that I want- I wanna get to know you baby?" He whispers huskily. 

"How come you feel different from everyone else…" I moan leaning into him. The words tumbled from my lips without even thinking.  

He pulls back a little, still gripping my hair. His eyes meet mine and he smiles, "cause I'm Rick fucking Sanchez baby…" 

It literally answers nothing, but I feel like it answers everything… I continue to squirm against him and one of his hands leaves my hair and travels to my ass. I hear myself moan and realize how close his face is to mine. 

Should I…? He doesn't let me finish the thought before he decides for me. His tongue trails along my bottom lip and I have to cling to him to remain standing. Holy shit.

I press my lips harder against his and completely lose myself.  I throw my arms around his neck and press my full length against him. He groans and tears his lips from mine. 

"C'mon princess, it's my turn to pick." He steps back and the loss of contact is almost jarring. I pout a little, until he takes my hand and pulls me along to the next tent, which happens to be the hookah bar. He picks a push sofa in the corner and flops down. I settle in right next to him, still needing the body contact to keep me grounded. 

I snuggle into him, my face in his neck. I allow my mind to reach beyond the two of us to take in the music that was now blaring around the festival. Hard beats shake through the ground creating a pleasant vibration in my chest. His hand caresses my lower back and I'm sure I moan a little. 

I lean away from him a bit and notice there is now a hookah in front of us and Rick is taking a huge hit. He looks down at me and offering the hose. I wrap my lips around the end suggestively, not breaking eye contact. He smirks back at me. I take a large drag of the apple flavored tobacco. 

I blow it out and watch intently at the patterns the smoke makes as it floats away from us.

We stay like this for a while, chatting now and then, but mostly silently enjoying the feel of the drug while feeling one another up. If it wasn't for his self control, I would have fucked him right there, and a part of me knows it's not just because of the drug. 

By the time we finish our hookah and settle up, it's night out. I am still clinging to his hand and am freezing, as my clothes are still damp. I start shivering in the breeze. 

"Um… can we hit my tent before we do anything else?" Even after hours, the drug is still in full effect. I have to concentrate so hard just to form coherent words out loud, especially so with the effect Rick is having on me. 

He glances down at me and glares, "you sure this just isn't a ploy to get me alone so you can take advantage of me?"

I laugh, rolling my eyes "Of course I'm gonna try…" I reply tugging him along. 

We make our way to the campsites where there are already plenty of people having their own festival… different music blares from all directions, overshadowing the music from the main stage. I drag him to section 2C, proud that I can remember that much in my current state. It doesn't take me long to locate my lime green, two person tent. I had strung it with solar Christmas lights and a giant pirate flag was sticking from the top.

"Please tell me that ones yours?" Rick asks from behind me. 

I laugh, "Of course…" I hear him mumble something about "how hot it is" as we stop in front of my very own "fort kickass". I let go of his hand to kneel in front of the tent but stop short of unzipping the flap. The wave of the rest of the world washes back over me with a fury and I find it hard to breathe again. Fuck, how is this shit still so strong after so long. I fall to my butt and put my head on my knees. 

"Shit, what's wrong, you were fine!" He kneels next to me but I stop him before he can touch me. I realize I really hadn't let go of him since this whole thing started... It truly was him and his touch protecting me from the onslaught of other thoughts and emotions from the world around me. 

"Just… Just give me a second…" I plead quietly, as I at least try to make an attempt to quiet my own mind. My grandma had always sworn empathy ran in the family, in a metaphysical sense… I've always felt so much, so strongly. Whatever was in that drug enhanced that feeling, times a million. I swear, if I concentrated enough, I could feel the core of the earth pulsing beneath my ass on the ground. I try to focus on that. It is solid, like Rick, and immobile, something I'll always be able to take with me.

Rick's hand on my shoulder, once again, pull me back into myself and I'm honestly grateful. I'm not doing a very good job building a mental wall up myself and Rick may be the only cure till the drug wears off. 

He reaches over me and unzips the tent, pushing me inside with his hand still on my back. He follows and zips the fly behind him… I all but melt into my bed, which consists of two camping pads, a metric shit ton of pillows, a sleeping bag, two comforters and a sheet. 

"Damn babe, you know how to camp." He chuckles as he crawls over to me. He plants his head on my chest nuzzling into my throat, "Ffuucckkk, you smell soooooo good…" he groans. 

I giggle and thread my fingers into his wily hair.

"We should really get you outta those wet clothes…" he trails off.

"You're wet too…" I reply hoarsely.

"Ohhhh princess…. I guarantee you're waaaayyyyy wetter than me…" he nuzzles my ear.

"Maybe you should find out…" It comes out more like begging. 

"Mmm… baby girl, you want me to touch your pussy?" His teeth graze my ear as he says it and I almost cum before he's even actually touched me. No one has even been so direct with me. It's so hot. 

"Oh, fuck, please, yes…" I beg breathlessly. 

"Please what…?" He encourages. Knowing what he wants, I feel myself get hot at the thought of repeating his filth. His hands ghost under the hem of my shirt and trail along the top of my shorts. 

"Please…" I repeat when his fingers stop at the button. 

"Please what" he growls now into my ear..

"Please, for the love of God, touch my pussy. Feel how wet you've made me all fucking day!" I cave and give him what he wants. 

I barely even registered how quickly he got me  _ and _ himself undressed. Before I can even comprehend what's happening, he's between my legs, fingers spreading me wide.

He clicks his tongue, "mmmmm, fucking gorgeous. You're literally dripping princess." One of his fingers grazes my oversensitive clit and I cum instantly crying out his name, fingers grasping at anything I can reach, including the back of his skull.

"Fuuccckkkk yea, princess…. You were wound up- wound soooooo tight… I didn't even get a chance to taste you…" he dips his tongue to my entrance and I let out a yelp, "Jesus, I fucking knew you'd taste amazing…" he mumbles before going in for more. 

I cry out. Still way over sensitive from my own premature orgasam. It's too much. The drug, I'm sure isn't helping. Literally all I can do is focus on him and what he is doing to me. It's overwhelming. He is overwhelming. He overshadows everything. 

"I wanna touch you…." I beg, realizing I hadn't even really seen him yet. 

He chuckles, "ohhhh you're so eager for me baby…. Its sooo fucking hot…" he continues his ministrations tongue swirling over my clit as he easily slides two fingers inside of me. 

"Fuck, please, Rick!" I cry out as I feel myself getting close again. He continues, fingers pumping quicker in and out, and when I feel his teeth graze my clit, I cum so hard tears form in eyes. 

His mouth leaves my clit, but he continues to pump his fingers in and out of me as I ride out my orgasam. Filthy encouragement spews from his mouth, "oh fuck yes baby girl, cum allllll over those fingers. God your pussy is sooo tight. I don't even know if my cock is gonna fit…." 

He continues to pump his fingers in and out steadily. I clawed at him, the sensation was too much, "Please, Rick I can't…" 

He rips his fingers from me with an obscenely wet noise and my entire body continues to spasm. He's on top of me in no time and I suddenly realize that he wasn't kidding when he mentioned not fitting. The dude is huge. I glance down and back up at his face and my expression must have said everything because he laughs. 

"Don't worry babe, I promise I'll go slow, at first…." He bites at my throat, sliding his dick up and down my slit, "besides, you're soooooo wet for me…" he slowly lines himself up with my hole, "I bet I'll just…." with one firm thrust he fills me to the hilt and I swear I almost choke, "sssslliiideeee riigghhttt innnn" he growls in my ear.

I claw at his back as I feel him pressing deeply into me. No one has ever filled me so completely, it's too much, "Rriicckkk" I moan grinding into him desperate for him to move.

"Ssshhh, princess, just let me- I just want to feel you for a minute." He soothes in my ear, hand tangling in the hair on top of my head.

I cling to him, tears springing into my eyes again. It was so intense, it's like his walls were slipping and I was somehow feeling both of us at the same time.

"Please…" I whisper hoarsely.

He chuckles, "That's so fucking hot, begging for it like a little slut." I feel a new rush of wetness at his degradation. Jesus, what was wrong with me. First I'm losing it over some guy at least twice my age, then I start snorting strange drugs, now I'm turning into a masochist. 

He grabs my chin forcing me to look at him, "Let me see those gorgeous fucking eyes... I wanna see them roll back in your head while I fuck you open, princess." 

He sits back on his knees moving both hands to grasp my hips. He moves in and out of me, slowly groaning as he did so, "mmmm I hope you ready for this princess. You've been asking for this pounding alllll fucking day….I've been hard as a rock ever since you pushed that amazing ass up against my cock." He picks up his pace as his rant continues. 

I can do nothing but cling to the pillow next to my head and moan his name and other expletives. His hands move to my ass and he lifts my hips slightly, trusting more frantically now. His desire crashes over me as his walls start to slip even more, and I can tell he is close to release.

His thrusting becomes more frantic. Suddenly, and with more strength than he should possess, he flips me on my hands and knees and doesn't miss a beat before thrusting into me from behind. He tangles a hand in my hair and pulls me up. His lips brush against my neck as he thrusts upwards into me, "rub your clit baby… I wanna feel you cum on my cock before I fill you up…" 

I do as instructed and it only takes a few more thrusts before I am melting into the bed roll, a sniveling crying mess, as he continues to pump into me frantically, "oh, fuck, yes, baby. Do you even know how amazing your cunt feels convulsing on my cock. Fuck… I'm gonna- I'm ccummmmiinnggggg" his cock twitches and I can feel him cum deep inside of me. Had I been in a better state of mind, this probably would have panicked me a bit, but at the very least, I was on birth control and couldn't bring myself to care at the moment. 

He continues thrusting till his dick is limp. He pulls out and collapses half on top of me, his face buried in my hair.

"I told you I'd take care of you baby…" he grumbles.

I laugh tiredly, I still feel the effect of the drug enhancing my senses. Even with the man on top of me, dulling my focus to mostly him, I could still feel the vibe of the festival winding down for the evening around us. 

"Rick, how long does this shit last?" I mumble

"It depends. Everyone is different…" he pulls one of the blankets over our naked bodies and nuzzles into my hair again. 

"I don't know if I can handle this much longer… I can't stay attached to you the entire time…."

I begin trailing my hands up his spine.

Rick chuckles, "I dunno, it sounds like a pretty good solution to me baby…" he starts grinding his hips into me, and I can feel him growing hard again… 

So maybe we can stay attached the entire time… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
